Lovers' End
by innuendoblues
Summary: Vinte e sete lembretes em tinta e cicatriz. --ficlet--


**lovers' end **

"_(One, two, three, four) Underneath the cellar floor  
(Five, six, seven, eight) Lover will suffocate"_

1 # Dizem que a árvore que queira crescer até o céu precisa, antes, mandar suas raízes para o inferno. Mas poucos parecem entender que a altura não é uma questão. A força da árvore está nas raízes. É o que a impede de morrer. Não importa o número de machadadas ao longo do tronco. A raiz está no inferno.

É o que basta.

Tudo que a gente precisa é de raízes e fazê-las crescer devagar. Não é necessário ir ao céu.

_vazio_

(trinta e cinco anos)

* * *

2 # Eu não sabia o nome dele. A gente cresce ouvindo Você-Sabe-Quem sem saber quem. Só descobri quando o próprio me perguntou - não é simplesmente genial? Meus pais falando aos sussurros esse tal que a gente sabia quem era, sem que a gente soubesse. E um dia a caligrafia fina me perguntou como era o nome que eu devia conhecer. A caligrafia era do próprio.

Eu não podia perguntar a ninguém. E durante vários dias quase amanheci na biblioteca. Madame Pince por fim me perguntou o que estava procurando e ficou escandalizada pela minha resposta.

"Se você quer _mesmo_ saber, o nome é... é..."

Ela fraquejou, olhou para os lados e, contraindo os lábios, anotou num pedacinho de papel.

"Agora DÊ O FORA DAQUI!"

_Lord Voldemort_, dizia no pedacinho de papel.

_Lord Voldemort_, eu escrevi no diário.

(trinta e quatro anos)

* * *

3 # Há quem faça distinção entre Voldemort e Tom Riddle. Não há. Eu conheci os dois e posso afirmar, não há. Ainda hoje, quando me lembro das feições desenhadas no diário, acho que elas se parecem demais com o homem que vi morrer quando tinha dezesseis anos.

Você acha que tem diferença?

Tom Riddle era meu amigo e confidente; Voldemort quase me matou. Mas eram a mesma pessoa, e depois de anos eu me pegava dizendo: _Voldemort era meu amigo e confidente, e Tom Riddle roubou minha alma_... eles se confundem. Mas os dois têm a mesma história, fizeram as mesmas coisas, os dois são a mesma pessoa.

O que é engraçado é que eu nunca pude enfrentá-lo de verdade.

Em nenhuma das duas vezes eu enfrentaria, se você quer mesmo saber.

(vinte e dois anos)

* * *

4 # A primeira marca do machado: rápida e curta, a cicatriz do tronco não tinha mais que uns poucos centímetros.

Só indo muito perto para ver.

O que todos esquecem é que qualquer um teria feito o mesmo. Você é criança. Você não sabe nada do que acontece ou aconteceu à sua volta. Você ouve falar de pessoas que foram embora. Você vê a sua mãe chorando para fotos de estranhos parecidos com ela. Você não pode perguntar. Você acreditaria também. Você concordaria por medo de causar estranheza. Você tentaria aceitar tudo. Você não diria não.

Ninguém quer ficar sozinho.

Eu não queria.

(trinta e dois anos)

* * *

5 # A gente ouve mil versões da mesma história. Parece que não importa quantas pessoas estavam lá: se só duas viram, uma vai ver o inferno, a outra vai ver o céu. Se só uma viu, ela precisa inventar. Mas a gente ouve todas e absorve todas e precisa misturar.

A gente sempre precisa de alguma coisa.

E ele me contou o que ninguém tinha querido me contar. Mais do que me ouviu, ele falou. Quem fala com crianças? Ninguém sabe como é solitário ser criança. Ele nunca falou que eu era nova demais. Ele só falou.

A versão dele podia não ser a mais verdadeira, mas era certamente a mais bonita...

(quinze anos)

* * *

6 # parem de humanizá-lo. ele não deve ser humanizado. ele não é, não foi e não vai ser humano. ele contou mentiras. ele matou. ele não foi humano quando criança e não foi como lembrança e não foi quando harry o matou. voldemort e tom riddle são a mesma coisa. sem uma única gota de sentimento.

(dezessete anos)

* * *

7 # _Os adultos são complicados demais. Inventam tantas coisas, Ginny. Você ficaria surpresa! Mas eles nunca contam o outro lado, você já notou? Reclamam que você não lavou o prato depois do jantar mas não lembram que eles também não... acontece o mesmo fora da sua casa. O mundo é cheio desses adultos. Eles falam de pessoas más que julgam as outras, mas já lhe contaram o que essas outras fizeram?_

Ele continuou a escrever antes que eu conseguisse. Não que eu fosse discordar. Você sabe, ele é persuasivo.

_Estou certo de que não, Ginny. Mas essas outras são más, são piores do que as primeiras. As primeiras só querem justiça e pureza... e essas outras, o que querem? Querem tirar de você o que a faz especial, fazer magia. Você acha natural, mas eles tratam com crueldade. Ginny, ninguém conta essas histórias, mas tantos parentes meus e seus se foram por causa dos trouxas! E você acha mesmo que não é justo ficarmos longe deles?_

Oras, você responderia que não era?

(quatorze anos)

* * *

8 # eu nunca esqueci. eu gosto de achar que esqueci. eu gosto de fazer de conta que não aconteceu. que todos vejam e pensem "nossa, nem foi nada demais, foi só uma bobeira com um diário bobo".

não foi.

(quarenta e cinco anos)

* * *

9 # _O que está acontecendo, Tom? Eu me esqueço tanto das coisas! Não está fazendo sentido!_

A caligrafia se desenhando devagar.

_Acalme-se, Ginny. O que não faz sentido?_

Meus pulsos doíam.

_Nada tem feito, eu tenho me esquecido de tudo, acho que tem a ver com vo_

Eu não terminei a frase. Não sei o que aconteceu. Não sei nem ao certo se isso aconteceu. Só me lembro de ter encontrado palavras sem sentido manchadas no lençol e a ponta da pena cravada no pulso.

Ninguém nunca conseguiu enxergar a cicatriz, mas eu acho que ainda está aqui.

_Vazio_

(data ilegível)

* * *

10 # Mas por que você tentou me convencer? _Você só ia me matar._

(onze anos)

* * *

11 # Era assim que Ginevra identificava os períodos de brancoesquecimento. Sabia que tinha perdido **anos**diashoras quando acordava com o pulso sangrando. E sabia que tinha a ver com o diário, o que mais seria? A ponta da pena sempre tão funda na pele.

_Vazio_

(quatorze anos, surto)

* * *

12 # _Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Passou. Não tem nada a ver com ele. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada._

Acho que não importa o quanto eu escrever isso. O pulso não vai doer daquela forma...

(onze anos, longe do diário, por precaução)

* * *

13 # Ele nos desenhou como um casal dançando. Arranquei a página e guardei. Checava a cada poucos minutos, até que a tinta sumiu. Nunca me esqueci do desenho. Ele não desenhava bem. Quero dizer, acho que não. Nunca soube desenhar.

Tom é tão bonito. Ele parece tanto com Harry. Não sei por que desenhou isso. Acho que porque falei que queria saber dançar. Tom é tão doce. Tão doce e tão bonito.

Ele segura a minha mão e me conduz e eu estou de vestido branco e o fundo é rabiscado.

Fiquei tentando imitar os movimentos do papel à noite, no escuro. Espero que Tom não adivinhe. Ele sempre adivinha tudo...

Ia me achar tão boba se me imaginasse dançando sozinha.

_Vazio_

(onze anos, longe do diário, por teimosia)

* * *

14 # harry não quer entender por que eu não gosto de dançar. quão ridículo seria explicar que é por causa de um desenho de dezesseis anos atrás? ele não entende tantas coisas. será que sabe que é por causa de voldemort?

nós dançamos no nosso casamento e ele estava tão igual...

(vinte e um anos)

* * *

15 # A gente sempre tenta entender. Alguns, pelo menos. Eu tenho tentado entender há anos qual era o problema dele. Que pessoa podia ser assim? Odiar tanto essas coisas. Só podia ser algum trauma muito bizarro, alguma coisa muito profunda. Se eu reclamava das cicatrizes das canetas nos pulsos, ele devia ter outras muito piores.

_Vazio_

(trinta anos)

* * *

16 # Procurei tudo que envolvia Tom e eu tinha anotado. Ia rasgar cada papel, botar fogo, esquecer de vez. Harry merece, as crianças merecem.

Mas acabei escrevendo mais...

(quarenta e dois anos)

* * *

17 # por que tudo tem que me lembrar dele eu não consigo entender todos os momentos todas as coisas marcantes tudo me faz voltar e me faz pensar em quem só me usou para roubar a minha alma e o pior é que roubar a minha alma é literalmente roubar a minha alma por que eu faço isso por que a primeira vez que beijei alguém quando entrei no time da gryffindor quando fred morreu por que tom está sempre comigo ele tentou me matar

_vazio_

(dezessete anos)

* * *

18 # Eu podia comparar a tantas coisas, mas uma vez George estava falando de bebidas e ele disse que vinho e gim tônica são coisas engraçadas porque você bebe, bebe, não sente, e só percebe quando sente demais.

Gim tônica.

_Gin'n'tonic_.

Ginny e Tom.

Parece piada.

(vinte e três anos)

* * *

19 # ouvi tanto falar que ter um filho muda tudo. que você ganha uma nova perspectiva.

eu não sei bem se é amor ou o quê. por mais inconfessável que seja, tenho que dizer: nem harry, nem as crianças, nem ninguém.

não como voldemort.

_Vazio_

(trinta e cinco anos)

* * *

20 # A história da árvore, da machadada e do inferno. Eu penso nisso todos os dias. Às vezes me pergunto se uma das minhas raízes foi Tom.

Aí eu lembro – eu não consegui chegar muito alto. Por causa de Tom.

(trinta e oito anos)

* * *

21 # a gente senta e relê e pensa que tudo faz tanto sentido mas se pensar melhor não faz. o caso é que eu não consigo pensar direito se estou parada se estou sozinha se estou insone. eu sei que isso é doença mas para quem eu vou falar? não é como se fossem entender eu acho que no fundo preciso disso como precisei de tom como devia precisar de harry mas no fundo no fundo no fundo eu sei e você sabe eu acho que tom estragou tudo.

_vazio_

(sem data)

* * *

22 # _Você fala tanto desse Harry Potter, Ginny. Por que não me diz como você é?_

_Mas eu já contei..._

_Não, você só disse que é pequena. Queria saber como você é._

_Ah_

A tinta foi absorvida antes de ela concluir.

Depois:

_Meu cabelo é vermelho, meus olhos são castanhos. Tenho sardas. Bastante sardas._

_Você deve ser muito bonita._

_Não... você só diz isso porque não pode ver._

_Já que não posso ver, vou deixar como quero._

Uma mágica estranha, a daquele diário. Hermione disse que se chamava Horcrux.

Um fragmento da alma de Tom Riddle poderia fazer um desenho tão bonito?

(dezoito anos)

* * *

23 # Não sei se eu realmente lamento não ter ouvido a voz dele, mas tantas vezes me pergunto como devia ser... se soava igual à voz que tinha quando não era mais humano.

Como pode haver tanta coisa para se entender quanto a alguém? Eu tento entender Voldemort mais do que tento entender a mim mesma.

Talvez seja por isso...

(vinte e sete anos; aniversário)

* * *

24 # Escrevi a história que ele me contou para nunca mais esquecer.

_Não é uma história para crianças, mas você não é mais uma, não acha, Ginny? Eu também odeio quando os adultos agem como se fôssemos bobos demais para entender as coisas. Por isso vou lhe contar._

_Uma porção de pessoas tem sido injustiçada há tanto tempo, tanto tempo. E algumas dessas resolveram parar de aceitar isso. Não da forma mais correta, você pode pensar. Mas você entende, Ginny, você já pode entender, eu tinha a sua idade quando entendi, que às vezes as coisas menos bonitas precisam ser feitas para que as mais bonitas aconteçam. Muitas pessoas sofreram e morreram... mas é uma história tão grande, Ginny, tão grande que vamos ficar velhos até que eu termine de contá-la._

_Mas não se preocupe com isso. Essas pessoas morreram por um motivo importante! Elas ficariam orgulhosas se soubessem como chegaram perto._

Não que eu precisasse escrever. Sei de cor.

(quinze anos)

* * *

25 # Eu só contei a ele tudo sobre Harry porque, talvez, dando a alma de mais alguém, ele deixasse a minha em paz.

(treze anos)

* * *

26 # Você pode ser bonita e pode ser boa e pode ser inteligente e pode ter vários namorados e pode ter muitos amigos e pode ter uma família adorável e pode se casar com seu herói e pode ser muita coisa.

Mas isso não prova nada.

_vazio_

(cinqüenta e dois anos)

* * *

27 # _In nomine Patris et fillii et Spiritus Sancti..._

(morte)

* * *

**N/A:** É altamente necessário agradecer à Shibbo, por ter lido primeiro, corrigido alguns errinhos e feito algumas frases soarem melhor. Também ao roteiro de _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_, porque "Ninguém sabe como é solitário ser criança" saiu daí. A frase "A árvore que queira crescer até o céu deve mandar suas raízes para o inferno" é do Niti (ou Friedrich Nietzsche).  
De certa forma dedicada à Sweet Nightangel, já que o challenge e o tema são dela.  
Espero que tenha dado para entender legal. hahaha


End file.
